This invention relates to a modular jack connecting block or plate. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved multi-purpose modular jack connecting block which may be used for many applications in the computer and telephonic arts which have heretofore necessitated multiple types of connecting blocks.
Modular jacks (and modular plugs) are currently used throughout the telephonic and related industries. Modular connectors, i.e., jacks and plugs, provide many features and advantages over prior art connectors including ease of connection and disconnection, as well as being a universal standard thereby alleviating purchasing, repair and inventory costs. As a result of the prevalent use of modular jacks and plugs, associated equipment and various devices such as housings, blocks and plates have been developed to form a complete "modular" system of telephonic accessory equipment. In particular, there are presently at least three general types of modular jack connecting blocks or plates which are now extensively used for a variety of separate applications. These three blocks are commonly referred to as either flush or non-flush (surface mounted) blocks.
One such well non-known flush mounted modular jack connecting device is used as a connecting block in attaching wall-mounted telephones to walls, boxes, etc. This connecting plate is shown in FIG. 1 and is comprised of an essentially rectangular, (may be either metallic or plastic) plate having means thereon for effecting attachment to a wall box, other housing or flat surface. This plate also includes a modular jack along with means for attaching a telephone thereon.
A second general type of flush mounted modular jack connecting plates or blocks is shown in FIG. 2 and are typically used in a box on a wall or floor to Provide access between, for example, extension type telephones and the telephone wiring system. Such well-known modular jack connecting blocks usually consist of a substantially octagonal face plate having at least one modular jack, centrally located surrounded by a circular or oval area.
A third general type of non-flush modular jack connecting block is comprised of a square, round or rectangular box having modular jack means on the front or side faces thereof for accepting a modular plug (see FIG. 3). This third type of connecting block is frequently found mounted on walls, baseboards, desks (i.e., office furniture), etc.
The above-discussed general types of modular jack connecting devices are well known to those skilled in the art. It follows that the use of three structurally distinct modular jack connecting blocks suffers from certain economic drawbacks as far as increased (and possibly duplicative) purchasing, manufacturing and inventory costs are concerned. Moreover, the use of three separate connecting plates may be cumbersome to the installer and repair person in the field in that all three types of plates must accompany the worker at all times. Furthermore, it is also well known that each type of block described above utilizes either a 2, 4, 6 or 8 wire modular jack depending upon the modular plug which is used in conjunction therewith. Accordingly, the three distinct types of blocks; flush and non-flush applications; and presence of 2, 4, 6 or 8 wire modular jacks presently necessitates the manufacture and inventory of numerous varieties of modular jack connecting blocks.